


Romance in Rome

by melodys_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodys_muse/pseuds/melodys_muse
Summary: Buffy and Angel are sleep-deprived parents of a newborn, and they are overdue for some alone time. If they can stay awake for it, that is…This is the 7th story in my “When in Rome” series. Can be read as a standalone too. Enjoy!
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: I Will Remember You





	Romance in Rome

Buffy was tired all the time. Sleep-deprived really. She felt like she was in high school all over again. She had felt sleep-deprived a lot back then too with all the late nights of patrolling, research, and of course, homework. 

She knew being a parent wasn’t going to be easy, but this was much harder than she thought it would be. How did her own mother do this? Not that she would give it up. She loved Liliana and wouldn’t trade being a mother for anything. She was happy that Angel was human now and that they had made a baby together. Liliana was their little miracle. 

But she sure wished things would get easier. Buffy was operating on two hours of sleep because the baby hadn’t stopped crying. Three months and Liliana still wasn’t sleeping through the night. 

Thank god there were other slayers to pick up the slack and take care of whatever big bads were out there lately. She hadn’t picked up a stake in months, but everyone understood. 

Buffy pressed the button on her Keurig coffee machine and rested her chin in her hand, waiting for her coffee mug to fill. She realized about halfway through the cycle that she had forgotten to put the coffee mug underneath, and coffee was spilling everywhere. 

“Damn it!” 

Awake now, Buffy quickly shoved a mug under the stream of coffee and grabbed a kitchen towel to soak up the mess. 

Once the coffee was cleaned up, she looked at the measly amount in her cup. Well damn. She was going to have to brew another cup. 

Angel stepped out of the baby’s room and quietly closed the door behind him. 

“She’s finally asleep,” he whispered. 

“Oh good.” 

“What happened here?” Angel asked, pointing to the coffee-soaked towel. 

“I got two hours of sleep last night,” was Buffy’s response. 

Angel opened the cabinet and got out another coffee mug. “You win. I got three hours.” 

xoxo 

The good news was that she and Angel were about to get some help. Dawn was coming for a visit soon, and Willow, bless her, was coming to stay for three weeks. 

_Three whole weeks._

Buffy felt absolutely giddy. Maybe she could finally take a shower longer than two minutes. 

“It’s summer and I have some time off!” she said when she called last week. “Maybe I could come to Rome and help you and Angel with the baby?” 

“How soon can you come?” was Buffy’s response. 

xoxo 

Buffy was sitting with the baby on the couch next to Willow. Liliana was content at the moment as Buffy nursed her. The only sounds coming from her now were her little suckling noises. No crying. Buffy’s ears were grateful for the respite. 

“Oh, Will, it’s so hard,” Buffy said. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love her. I love her more than anything. And Angel and I are so blessed to have her. But it’s so hard. She never sleeps through the night. I was so tired the other morning that I forgot to put a coffee mug under my Keurig. Coffee was everywhere. And Angel was so tired that he poured orange juice into his cereal. His cereal, Will. Angel never eats cereal, but lately, he’s too tired to cook a real breakfast.” 

“Well I’m here. So what can I do to help? Do you need a nap? Do you need me to do a load of laundry? Or how about cleaning? I could clean the kitchen.” 

“Yes, to all of those. But you know what I’d really like?” 

“What’s that?” 

“After I finish feeding her, I’d really like a shower. One that’s not rushed preferably.” 

Willow smiled. “You got it. In fact, I insist you take a shower so long that you use up all the hot water.” 

Buffy laughed. “I might just do that.” 

xoxo 

After her shower, Buffy felt the most relaxed she had been in weeks, maybe months. In the living room, she found Willow folding some of the baby’s clothes. She looked up when she saw her. 

“Is the baby still asleep?” Buffy asked. 

“Yeah, I just checked on her.” 

Buffy sat down on the couch. “Good. She usually sleeps for a while after I feed her. But I can guarantee if you weren’t here right now, she would have cried the moment I stepped into the shower. Thank you for that by the way.” Buffy indicated the laundry basket full of Liliana’s clean onesies and burp cloths. 

“Sure, you’re welcome. Are you hungry? I could help get dinner started if you like.” 

“Oh would you? That would be great. There’s some spaghetti in the cabinet. I could tell Angel he doesn’t have to worry about picking up anything. Lately, he’s even too tired to cook dinner. We just eat a lot of takeout because it’s easier.” 

Willow looked at the clock. “Will he be home soon?” 

“Not for another hour, but you can go ahead and get started. We can always heat up something for him later.” 

Willow nodded and went to the kitchen. “You just sit and relax. Let me handle this.” 

Buffy wanted to help, but at Willow’s insistence, she settled on sitting down at one of the kitchen barstools. 

“Where are your pots?” Willow asked, then she opened up the cabinet and saw them. “Never mind.” 

“Ever since Liliana was born, things are different between Angel and me,” Buffy said. 

Willow looked at her and frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

“We don’t make love anymore. Not since before the baby.” 

“Oh.” 

“Three months, Will. It’s been three months. That’s like, a record for us.” 

Willow got out a box of spaghetti. “Hmm, three months without sex is a record for you guys? You sure about that, Buff?” 

Buffy looked at Willow, and when she saw the smile on Willow’s face, she smiled back. 

“Since he’s been human,” Buffy clarified. “I’m well aware that we’ve held out for much longer. Years even. But now that we can be together, we like to think we’re making up for lost time.” 

The smile on Buffy’s face fell again. 

Willow filled the pot with water and set it on the burner. She then leaned over the bar as if she were a bartender, ready to listen. “So you and Angel haven’t made love in a while. How come?” 

“Oh, believe me, it’s not for lack of trying. I mean, of course we couldn’t right after the baby. But after the doctor said it would be fine to resume...you know, we were both so tired all the time. Even if we wanted to make love, sleep was the more appealing option.” 

“Raising a baby is exhausting,” Willow said. 

“And expensive,” Buffy continued. “Angel’s been taking on a lot of extra clients. I think he’s working himself too hard. He comes home and he’s exhausted. Last night, he fell asleep on the couch with his shoes still on.” 

“Poor Angel.” 

“I worry about him, but I get it. I’m tired too. I think about taking the baby to the gym with me, but then I end up never leaving the apartment and I wear my milk-stained pajamas all day.” Buffy laughed. “And the irony of all this? I really need to go to the gym.” 

“Oh, Buffy. You just had a baby! Go easy on yourself.” 

“Angel hasn’t seen me yet, except for the occasional boob when I’m nursing. Every time I look in the mirror, I hate how I look. I’m not even attractive to myself, so how will Angel find me attractive?” 

Willow placed her hand over Buffy’s. “Buffy, I’m sure Angel will still find you attractive.” 

“The few times we almost...it was dark, and I was grateful for that. But then, we would get interrupted. The baby never sleeps through the night. Which of course, brings us back to why we’re so tired all the time.” 

Willow was quiet for a moment as if she were thinking. Then she smiled. “Is Dawnie still coming for a visit?” 

“Yeah. She’ll be here Saturday. She’ll be here a week. Why?” 

“I just had an idea. I know exactly what you and Angel need.” 

“Oh?” 

“You need some alone time,” Willow said, grinning. “How about this idea? When Dawn comes, she and I can watch the baby while you and Angel spend the night at a hotel somewhere. You won’t have to worry about the baby, because Dawn and I can take care of her. And you and Angel can get reacquainted.” 

“Oh, Will, that sounds lovely, but I can’t ask you and Dawn to do that.” 

“But I want to, and I’m sure Dawn will be okay with it too. And you and Angel need to. Listen, I know you two have the whole soulmate thing going for you, but marriage is still hard, and you need to find time to be together. For the sake of your marriage.” 

Buffy couldn’t help but grin. “For the sake of my marriage?” 

Willow shrugged, then laughed. “It just sounded good. What do you say? Couldn’t you and Angel use some time alone?” 

A smile came to Buffy’s face. “For the sake of our marriage, I think we do.” 

xoxo 

Buffy thought Angel might be reluctant about the hotel at first, considering the cost, but when she told him later that night, a big grin spread across his face. 

“You mean, you and I can have a night to ourselves? Just me and you?” 

Buffy nodded. 

“This is perfect,” Angel said. “And I just got a bonus today. That man with the demon problem? He was so grateful I helped him that he gave me a little extra money. This is the perfect way to celebrate.” 

Buffy smiled. “I couldn’t agree more.” 

They leaned forward to kiss, but then Liliana started crying, and Buffy’s breasts started leaking milk. 

Buffy looked down at the two wet spots on her nightgown. “Saturday, we’ll do this. For now, someone’s hungry. Again.” 

Angel smiled. “Saturday.” 

xoxo 

Saturday had finally arrived. 

With Liliana in Willow and Dawn’s capable hands, Buffy and Angel set off for their date night. 

After checking in to their hotel, Buffy said she was starving. 

“Dinner out or in?” Angel asked her. 

“Hmm, what do you want?” 

“I know we could do room service but...how about Mario’s?” 

Buffy smiled. “Mario’s it is.” 

Mario’s was one of their favorite restaurants. Angel remembered Buffy taking him here years ago when he was first human. It was even at this very table that they decided to take their relationship at a slow pace. 

They ended up making love that very night. So much for slow, but neither of them had any regrets about it. Angel was going to be making love to her tonight again. He couldn’t wait. It had been so long. 

After dinner, they walked hand-in-hand, taking in a few of the sites as the sun was setting. They threw some coins into the Trevi Fountain. Then they stopped for gelato as an after dinner treat. Chocolate mint, of course. 

But they didn’t explore the sites for too much longer. Both of them were eager to get the evening started. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Buffy said as she pulled Angel into the room. 

“Oh yeah?” Angel asked. “Does this uh, have anything to do with what’s in the bag over there?” Angel looked at the shopping bag on the dresser. Buffy had gone shopping with Willow yesterday, and the bag was from some sort of Italian lingerie shop. 

“Well, that’s one of your surprises, sure. But that’s for later. For now, I have another surprise. It should be here any minute now.” 

“Oh?” 

There was a knock on the door, and Buffy smiled. “That must be it. Right on time.” 

Buffy’s surprise was a couple’s massage. 

“I thought we could both benefit from one,” Buffy said. 

“How did you know?” Angel grinned and pulled her into a kiss. 

Shortly after, the two of them were quite relaxed. Buffy’s lady was massaging her neck, which often hurt since she was always bending down to look at the baby. 

Meanwhile, Angel’s masseuse was working on his back, which had ached ever since the day before yesterday when he swung his axe too hard to kill a demon. 

Angel involuntarily moaned, and Buffy looked at him. 

“Do you like my surprise?” 

“Uh-huh,” was his response. 

xoxo 

After their massage, they each wore the hotel-issued white terry cloth robes and shared a bottle of wine out on the balcony. From up here, the city below was lit up. Who said Paris was the city of lights? Rome was just as beautiful. 

Buffy finished her glass of wine and poured herself another glass. If truth be told, Buffy felt she needed the wine. She had needed the massage too. Her nerves were so wound up that it almost felt like it was their very first time again. It was a first in a way. They hadn’t been together since the baby, and Buffy knew she had changed. 

“Hey, you okay?” Angel asked. 

Buffy turned to Angel and smiled. “Of course. This night is perfect.” 

“You just seemed lost in thought for a moment. I thought maybe something was bothering you.” 

Angel was so perceptive. He could read her like a book. “Actually, Angel, there’s something I have to tell you.” 

Angel’s brows knit with worry. “Now you’re worrying me. What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, nothing’s wrong. I just...it’s me. I’ve changed, Angel. Since the baby. I’ve changed...physically. When I look at myself in the mirror, I hate what I see. I guess I’m just afraid that you won’t find me attractive anymore.” 

Angel then smiled, which wasn’t the reaction Buffy was expecting. “Now why would you go and think something like that?” 

Buffy shrugged, unsure of what to say. 

Angel took her wine glass, placed it on the table, then held her hands. “Buffy, I’ll always find you attractive. You know why?” 

“Why?” 

“Because I love you. It doesn’t matter what you look like. I love you for you. Just you and your personality, that’s enough to turn me on. I’ll always find you attractive.” 

Buffy felt marginally better, but then thought of herself standing naked in front of the mirror this morning and felt bad again. 

“You know, I worry about things like that too,” Angel said. 

“What things?” 

“Well you know, I’m human now. For years, you’ve known me, and I’ve always looked the same. But now, I’m getting older. I know you like to tease me about that, but did you know that yesterday morning, I really did find a gray hair? It freaked me out.” 

Buffy looked at Angel’s hair. “I don’t see any gray.” 

Angel smiled. “That’s because I plucked it out,” he said with a laugh. “But you see, Buffy, I worry that one day, I won’t be the attractive man you fell in love with. I’ll be old and gray. With wrinkles too.” 

Buffy reached out and touched Angel’s face. “Oh, Angel, I would still want to be with you. I would still find you attractive. And...now I totally see what you’re trying to do.” 

Angel grinned. “You see my point? Buffy, we’re both going to change. That’s just a part of life. But the love we have for each other is always going to be there. And one day, god-willing, we’re going to be old and gray together. And you’ll probably have a bad hip and I’ll probably have a bad heart, and we’ll be two old people trying to have sex without having a heart attack or breaking any bones.” 

With that image in her mind, Buffy started laughing out loud. She laughed so hard that tears sprang to her eyes, and Angel laughed right along with her. 

“Oh, Angel, I love you.” 

Angel pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers. 

“How about a shower?” Angel said. “I’m all oily from that massage.” 

Buffy nodded. “I’d like that. Can we make a phone call first?” 

xoxo 

Buffy smiled at Angel as she waited for Dawn to pick up. Finally, her sister’s voice came on the line. 

“Hey, Buffy.” 

“Hey, Dawnie. Just calling to check on Liliana. How is she?” 

“She’s good. Willow just changed her diaper and she’s calm for the moment. We’re trying to get her to sleep.” 

“Can you put the phone next to her ear? We want to say goodnight to her.” 

Buffy could almost see her sister rolling her eyes on the other end of the line. 

“Okay, here is she.” 

“Hi, Liliana. It’s Mommy.” 

“And Daddy,” Angel said. 

“We just want to say goodnight and we love you, sweet pea.” 

“Goodnight, _piccolina mia_ ,” Angel said. 

On the other end, they heard Liliana making a cooing sound. 

“Are you done?” Dawn asked. 

“We’re done. Thank you for watching her.” 

“Are you having a good time?” 

Buffy looked to Angel and grinned. “The best.” 

xoxo 

Angel peeked into the shower and grinned. “Buffy, look. There’s two shower heads! Isn’t that perfect?” When he turned back around, Buffy was standing there before him. The robe she had been wearing was on the floor. 

Her cheeks looked pink. Angel didn’t know if it was the wine or Buffy feeling nervous. He crossed the short distance to her and wrapped his arms around her. “You’re beautiful, as always.” 

Buffy smiled. “I can’t wait to try out that shower.” 

Angel nodded, then turned the faucet on. He stuck his arm underneath the stream until the temperature was right. “It’s good now.” 

Buffy stepped inside, and as she did, Angel caught sight of her perfect ass. He reached out and pinched it. 

Buffy turned around and grinned. “Oh, are we playing that game?” 

Angel disrobed and joined her under the stream. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” 

Buffy moved closer, and Angel fully expected she was going to pinch him back. Her hand, however, went somewhere else. 

He was already hard, and Buffy grinned. “Not yet, but soon,” she whispered. 

xoxo 

Buffy was pleased they had managed to control themselves. They had almost, _almost_ done it right there in the shower. It wouldn’t have been the first time they had sex in the shower. 

In the end, they both agreed that they were indeed, very oily from the massage. So instead, they took turns scrubbing each other’s back, and that had been sexy enough. 

Then finally, it was time. 

Angel wrapped a large towel around her, then wrapped one around himself. 

“I’m cold,” Buffy said, shivering. 

“That’s okay,” Angel said. “I’ll warm you up in no time.” 

Buffy had no doubt about that. 

Angel scooped her up, towel and all, and carried her to the bed where the sheets had already been turned down. He tossed Buffy’s towel on the floor before discarding his own. 

Buffy looked to the dresser, remembering her shopping trip with Willow. “Oh, I was going to wear my new negligee.” 

Angel grinned. “Guess you’ll have to wear it another time. No sense in putting it on now.” 

Buffy smiled back at him. “No, I suppose not.” 

His knee pried her legs apart as he bent down to kiss her. Buffy could feel his arousal nudging her. He was ready. 

“Wait,” Buffy whispered against his lips. 

Angel pulled away and looked into her eyes. “You okay?” 

She smiled at him. “I’m perfect. I just forgot something.” 

Buffy leaned over and reached into the box she had placed on the nightstand. She pulled out a condom. 

“Do you mind?” Buffy asked. “I know since I’m breastfeeding, I probably won’t get pregnant, but I don’t want to risk it. I’m not ready for a second baby yet.” 

“Me neither,” Angel said, taking the condom from her. 

“Wait. Can I put it on you?” 

Angel smiled and handed it back to her. “Please. I love when you do.” 

He lay back as Buffy carefully rolled the condom onto his erection. It was bright purple. 

“Purple?” he said, grinning. 

“Well you know, it’s fun,” Buffy said as she leaned forward to kiss him. She made sure her hair brushed against his chest, because she knew it drove Angel crazy when she did that. 

“How many of those condoms did you bring?” 

Buffy’s cheeks turned pink again. She didn’t answer his question. 

Angel looked at the box on the nightstand and laughed. “You bought the party pack of condoms?” 

“That was all they had! I don’t think we’re going to go through that many in one night.” 

Angel grinned wickedly. “That sounds like a challenge to me.” Angel pulled Buffy back down to him and rolled over, taking her with him until he was on top again. 

He placed a kiss on her stomach and worked his way up to her mouth where he kissed her again. 

_“Ti amo_ ,” he whispered. 

Buffy smiled. “ _Ti amo_ ,” she repeated. 

When Angel entered her, Buffy gasped in pleasure. He began to move slowly, his eyes on her the whole time. 

“You feel so good,” he whispered. “You’re so beautiful.” 

She cried. Happy tears, of course. God how she loved this man. Angel bent down to kiss the corner of her eye, then continued his gentle rocking. 

After a while, she felt her breathing become raspy, and it was building in her. She moaned. She knew it was going to happen soon, and then, this moment would be over. 

“Angel...I don’t want it to be over just yet.” 

“Just let it happen,” Angel whispered. “Don’t fight it. We’ve got all night.” 

She couldn't fight it. The orgasm was strong, rocking her whole body to the core as she cried out Angel’s name. Angel came shortly after. He hovered over her for a moment before rolling off. 

They both needed a moment to catch their breath. 

Buffy was completely and totally spent. 

xoxo 

“I’ll be right back,” Angel whispered shortly after their lovemaking. He kissed the side of her head, then gently rolled off the bed. 

In the bathroom, he disposed of the condom in the trash. Bright purple. He shook his head. He wondered what color the next one would be. Lime green? Fluorescent orange? Well, Buffy was right about one thing. They were fun all right. 

He went back to the bedroom. “Give me a moment to recharge, and I’ll be ready for round two.” 

Buffy didn’t respond, and when Angel looked down at her, she was fast asleep. 

So much for the party pack challenge, Angel thought. Then he smiled. Maybe in the morning. Checkout wasn’t until eleven. 

Angel reached over to turn off the lamp, then gently slid back into bed. Buffy, still sleeping, instinctively curled up next to him. Angel wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes, and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing it! ;-)


End file.
